


Sweetest Lie

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, transfer rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva's reaction to James' transfer to Arsenal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Lie

**Author's Note:**

> So my day's been sh*t. I threw up twice today and my colleague was so annoying. She's supposed to handle the work but instead kept asking me and stuffs. Doesn't help that my head's been dizzy all day and I couldn't stop trembling. Well anyway, trying to write this to somehow soothen myself (?)  
> Enjoy!

"You're going? The news is real?" 

When James opens the door, he has expected the question and the man in front of him — David Silva — and yet doesn't make it less nervous. 

He invites Silva to come in to which his guest does that exactly. After he closes the door and turns around, Silva attacks him with another question.

"I thought _this_ is what you want?" 

Oh Silva, if you really know what James _wants_. 

"Well, it's not really official," James starts, staring directly at Silva's eyes. "My agent is discussing this and we'll see how it turns out."

"You're not discussing this with me." It's not a question, it's a statement and the tone makes James cringes. 

"No, I didn't."

James waits for the 'why' question even though he doesn't even know how to answer.

How to explain it?

Silva is — James gulps. Silva is an addiction, one which James has to avoid at all costs before he really becomes an _addict_. 

(Oh but how it is actually a bit too late, don't you think?

Well doesn't mean he can't try though.)

"Silva?" James asks when the Spaniard has been overly quiet. Somehow it feels so awkward. Instead of being replied, James feels himself being pushed onto the door. Back crashing so hard he could feel the pain later. Before he could comprehend what really is going on, his lips have been captured. With their height differences, James has to lean down so he could feel a little bit comfortable. Although there is nothing comfortable but passion between them right now. 

In the middle of their kisses, Silva murmurs, "You're the _only_ one James. I swear you are."

And yet those words stab James' heart because he knows how sweet and torturing the _lie_ could be. 

 


End file.
